


spying glass

by blackkat



Series: Xanatos prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Are you really sure this is necessary?” Jon asks, faintly hunted.
Relationships: Jon Antilles/Xanatos (Star Wars)
Series: Xanatos prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 418





	spying glass

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: jon/xanatos fake relationship??

“Are you really sure this is necessary?” Jon asks, faintly hunted.

“Of course it is,” Xanatos says, though that’s maybe not entirely strictly true. He slides his hand three centimeters lower on Jon's back and presses firmly. “Do stand up straight, that tunic doesn’t look nearly as good wrinkled. And I thought you said you were used to undercover.”

“This isn't where I'm usually undercover,” Jon mutters, but he _does_ straighten, rising to his full height. He’s a lovely man now that Xanatos has relieved him of the rags he was previously calling robes and gotten after him with a hair brush, just as Xanatos suspected, so Xanatos finds his regret for the situation is vanishingly small.

“Yes, well, we can go play vagabond mercenaries later,” Xanatos tells him airily. “For now you’re my long-time lover I'm finally showing off in public. Look sufficiently grateful, please.”

Jon grimaces, though his breath catches when Xanatos slides the hand on his back down over his hip. Xanatos is _intrigued_ , honestly. He’d gone into this mission expecting a huge lout like Feemor, steady and a little dense, but Jon is _sensitive_. It’s enough to give anyone wicked thoughts.

Wicked thoughts Xanatos definitely isn't alone in, if the sideways looks from some of the other guests are anything to go by.

“Come now,” he says, not quite chiding, but there’s maybe something tempting in the way he takes a deliberate half-step into Jon's space, slides his fingertips under the best Sekind silk. “Surely it’s not that odious, pretending you’re head over heels for a man like me.”

Jon, for all his wariness, _does_ know how to act undercover. When Xanatos hooks firm fingers over his nape, he lets himself be guided down, turns his head into the lingering kiss Xanatos lays on his cheek.

“Don’t look now,” he says lowly, “but the head of the Corporate Alliance just walked in.”

Xanatos smirks, carefully threading his fingers into the intricate braids of Jon's hair. “It would be _unbearably_ rude if we didn’t introduce ourselves, dear heart.”

The shiver that runs through Jon is a lovely, lovely thing, and so is the focus in his eyes when he raises his head. “I’ll let you do the talking,” he says, just a flicker of humor crossing his face.

Xanatos laughs. “For the better,” he says, and loops his arm around Jon's waist again, just low enough to border on scandalous. “No one here thinks I'm bedding you for your conversational skills. Not when you look so pretty in green.”

Jon flushes, high up on his cheekbones, and ducks his head. It’s _tempting_ , and they might simply be playing lovers tonight, but Xanatos is very, very interested in finding out what the deliberate application of compliments can do to Jon in the right setting.

Plans for later in the night, he tells himself, and steers them off to go pickpocket a Separatist ringleader.


End file.
